Old Creek
by ValeriexX
Summary: When Rachels dad ends up losing his job, they move to Texas and a whole new adventure awaits for them RxR!
1. Chapter 1

Old Creek Chapter 1 Rachel's pov Moving to Texas didn't bother me. What bothered me was that my father didn't even tell me. He just picked me up from work and we went straight to Jump city Airport. All my friends. Goodbye.

On the airport he told me he had lost his job so he gathered the money left over and bought these plane tickets and a house in Old Creek aka the slums of Texas. "So how exactly are we getting to the slums?" i say annoyed "Rachel ! I told you this is only for a little while until i find a job." He whispered harshly "And I'm renting a car so don't freak out" he added

Once we got there I took back every thing i said about it being a slum. It was a two story house with a basement and attic. Bad thing was that it was almost in the middle of nowhere and we lived on the end of the street .The closest was a gas station and a couple other houses.

On the doorsteps there are a lot of mail letters so i guess they are probably the neighbors. I put them in my bag anyways. As i take a look inside the furniture is nice and homey. The kitchen is also clean and organized. There are 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms in this house. The bedrooms are already furnished . I chose the biggest one because it has a balcony and a walk in closet and the walls are navy blue with black.

I walk toward the walk in closet and in the middle of the ceiling there is a string that looks like it is to open the attic passage. Curiosity killed the cat. As i'm pulling it open...

"Rachel ill be right back , seems that there is still no electricity so I'm gonna run to Eric's electricity company and see if they can try and fix the electricity from there" my dad says and i jump

" Dad you scared me and hmm okay ill walk you out ima head to our neighbors house to see if these letters are any of theirs." "Kay. Come on" He says "Dad?" I say "Was is it princess?" "Dad i'm 18 can you please stop calling me that? And anyways how could you afford all of this?"

"Well I had saved 5 grand i already spent half on the car tickets and house plus we need clothes and personal stuff so i need a job quickly"he said " Oh " i replied " Well ill be back see you later princess" he says as he hops in the car. How could my dad stand me sometimes alone when my mother died. I still love him . I smile and approach our neighbors.


	2. Chapter 2

Old Creek Chapter 2

Rachel's pov

The neighbor's house was just like ours except it looked smaller and had a backyard. Ours didn't. I knock exactly 5 times and no ones home. Weird most people would have heard me. Then suddenly I jump when I hear a male voice.

Jason's Pov

As I arrive home there is girl probably 17 or 18 in my doorstep so I park my car and step out. "Uhmm hi you need something?" I ask She obviously didn't expect me or was to in thought and jump and turns around. I chuckle. She smiles. She is about 5'6 and has a nice body. She has medium length black hair and purple eyes and pale skin. She is pretty.

" Hi i'm Rachel your new neighbor and i received some of you mail" she said

"I'm Jason" I say and shake her hand and she hands me my mail. "Your not from here are you?" I ask "No i'm from Jump City" she replied "That's pretty cool wanna come in? Its getting pretty cold and you're not wearing a sweater" "Umm okayy.."

She responds As we enter my house she sits on the couch and she hugs herself probably from the snow storm that's about to come.

"Here" i say and hand her a blanket "Thanks" she tells me "So how old are you?" I ask "Guess". Rachel says "Uhmm 56?"i joke She giggles. "Shut up im not that old" she answers "Okay , okay , 19?"I respond "Close im 18" she says "That's cool i'm 20 if you wondering" I tell her

"Nice so this is your place?" She asks and observes my dirty house "Yeah , well its nice to have a neighbor after 2 whole years." I say She smiles "Well it was nice meeting you but I have to go" she tells me "I'll walk you home Rachel" I insist "Thanks but you don't have to Japson". "Its Jason dollface" i tell her I watch as her pale cheeks turn light pink. I grin.

"Oh sorry ..Jason" she says "But you don't have to" "I want to" I tell her looking at her in the eyes "Okay.. Lets go" she says trying to hide her crimson cheeks Once we are outside the wind hit our faces and Rachel rubs her arms. So I put my leather sweater around her. "Thank you but you need one too" she said trying to remove it "No don't worry about it I still have a long sleeve."I tell her

She smiles

Once we get to her house she removes my jacket and hands it to me "Thank you Jason here's your jacket" She said "No don't worry about it angel" she blushes yet again. "Your really kind thanks" she relpies

"I want to get to know you though , you seem pretty" I say "I **_seeeem_** pretty?" She smirks "Okay your beautiful but i would still want to know you" i say I watch as she takes a pen out of her purse and pulls my arm and scribbles something on it .

" Well goodnight Jason see you tomorrow" She says , pecks my cheek , and goes into her house and closes the door. I smile and pull up my long sleeve. She wrote:

Coffee 2mm? Call me anytime -Rachel Followed by a 10 digit number.

I smile

* * *

Please RxR :D !


End file.
